This disclosure relates generally to the field of computer programming. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to techniques for providing additional responses to a calendar reminder.
Current calendaring systems offer reminders that may be displayed associated with an entry on a calendar associated with a person. These reminders are typically displayed some amount of time prior to the actual event time, giving the person the ability to take actions that may be necessary or desirable prior to the scheduled time of the calendar entry. For example, when a calendar entry relates to an event at a different location than the person, a reminder may be set to display to allow the person sufficient time to travel to the event location.
When the reminder is displayed, in some calendar systems the user of the device displaying the reminder may dismiss the reminder or open the corresponding calendar entry to view more information about the event. By opening the calendar entry, the user may modify the event, as desired, including modifying the pre-event reminder settings. In some calendar systems, the reminder may also allow the user to reset the reminder to a different time, generally referred to as “snoozing” by analogy to what is generally known as a “snooze button” on common alarm clocks. Allowing additional options would be useful.